


Love bites back

by SonneKa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Capítulo 4 de SDR2, Hurt/Comfort, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, hungry hungry hungry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: Con la espalda pegada a la cama y Hinata sobre él, no había manera que pudiera tener control sobre sus pensamientos.De repente, dejó de pensar en su horrible talento. Ya de por sí el hambre lo estaba matando por dentro.¿Eso era mala suerte? Entonces... algo bueno tendría que venir después. Quizás tenía permitido divertirse un poco de momento.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Love bites back

Hambre. Hambre. Hambre. Hambre. Hambre....

Tenía mucha hambre.

Hinata quería pasar algo de tiempo con él, eso debía significar que tenía buena suerte. Sin embargo, Komaeda no se encontraba tan bien como para entablar alguna conversación

Se sentía demasiado débil, ¿era el segundo o el tercer día que no comían? Sus pensamientos no iban en la dirección correcta, y quizás nadie a esas alturas estaba muy cuerdo tampoco. Hinata parecía bastante perdido también, su rostro lo veía tan pálido como aquella vez que se desmayó en la playa. Komaeda sonreía cada vez que recordaba aquel tiempo, cuando Hinata no lo odiaba...

Quería recuperar aquello. Pero ahora tenía que aceptar la lástima del moreno mientras le hablaba con el fin de entenderlo, aunque debía admitir que eso era mejor que nada.

Incluso con esa excusa, ninguno de los dos eran los mejores cuando de hablar se trataba. Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo hasta que Komaeda decidió romper el hielo.

—Hinata-kun...

Se abrazó a sí mismo, su estómago se retorcía de forma dolorosa. ¿Acaso esas eran las mariposas que uno sentía cuando estaba enamorado? Quizás solo era el hambre... o ambas cosas.

—Tengo hambre...

—Yo también, Komaeda... —respondió Hinata, sentado en la cama de la habitación de Komaeda, a su lado. La mirada en su rostro era tan desesperanzadora, al albino simplemente no le agradaba.

La poca fuerza que tenía se iba perdiendo lentamente, le tomó varios segundos darse cuenta de que estaba completamente acostado en la cama.

—¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. —Su visión era borrosa, pero pudo notar que Hinata se recostó a su lado. Quizás no había estado durmiendo bien, como él. Era difícil descansar apropiadamente en esa situación, lo entendía a la perfección.

—Quizás deberíamos empezar a tener en cuenta el canibalismo —bromeó Komaeda. Incluso trató de reírse, pero hasta le faltaba la fuerza suficiente para eso.

—E-Eso no es gracioso... ¿Qué tal si alguien muere de esa forma? —Hinata arrastraba las palabras, balbuceaba.

—No me refiero a eso... —susurró lo más silenciosamente que pudo, pero sus palabras llegaron a los oídos del otro de todas formas.

—¿Q-Qué?

—N-Nada...

Komaeda se quedó viendo fijamente a Hinata, esforzándose por mantener abiertos los ojos. Estaba de verdad agradecido de que él estuviera ahí, pero no podía entablar una conversación coherente y eso le molestaba mucho. Bueno, así era cómo funcionaba su suerte siempre, nada nuevo.

—Solo... —continuó hablando—. ¿Puedo intentar algo...?

—Solo evita matarme, por favor.

Komaeda no sabía si Hinata hablaba en serio o si estaba bromeando tal y como él lo había hecho antes. Ambos compartían miradas fijas, probablemente a la espera de lo que quería intentar.

Lo avergonzaba un poco, pero sus pensamientos estaban tan nublados que pensar correctamente no era una opción. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se acercó a Hinata hasta que sus narices se rozaran y, sin dudarlo, presionó sus labios sobre los del otro.

Quizás la parte racional de ambos se había ido, el hambre estaba acabando con lo que les restaba de salud mental, pues jamás habría pensado que Hinata le correspondería un beso. No solo eso, parecía que ambos estaban desesperados por ese tipo de contacto.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera protestar, ya se hallaba recostado sobre su espalda mientras Hinata se mantenía arriba suyo, acorralándolo. Sus bocas estaban algo secas, no podía negarlo, pero aquello no los detuvo. Lenguas entrelazándose, mientras la saliva se escapaba por las comisuras de sus bocas.

Era la distracción perfecta para evitar pensar en morir de hambre. Komaeda podía confirmar ahora que la sensación en su estómago simplemente se debía a mariposas revoloteando. Quizás su plan estaba funcionando...

De hecho, podía notar que Hinata no estaba tan débil como él en esos momentos, pues parecía tener el control de la situación que siquiera había comenzado él. Y Komaeda no podía evitar sentirse feliz, olvidándose de todo para ahogarse en el placer de los besos.

Pronto ambos se separaron, quizás necesitaban recuperar algo de energía. O quizás Hinata se había dado cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un grave error, Komaeda lo entendería.

Incluso estuvo a punto de disculparse, a pesar de que le hacía falta voz para hablar y de que los ojos se le cerraban de lo cansado que estaba. Pero eso no suponía un problema, ya que, de repente, Hinata volvió a apropiarse de la boca de Komaeda, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Komaeda no esperaba eso en lo absoluto. Un quejido se le escapó y el corazón se le subió a la garganta por un instante.

—¿Q-Qué...? —Fue lo que alcanzó a preguntar, una vez que sintió haber encontrado su propia voz de vuelta

—No... lo sé... E-Es raro, pero me hizo olvidarme un poco de lo hambriento que estoy... —le respondió el otro, sonriéndole.

Sí, era como pensaba, no estaba tan perdido como Komaeda. Pronto, Hinata volvía a fruncir el ceño como siempre.

—L-Lo siento... —volvió a hablar—. Te dejé sangrando.

—¿E-Eh? —Komaeda se relamió sus labios y un sabor metálico se apoderó de su boca. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. ¿Acaso esto significa que tengo algo para tomar ahora?

—No seas tonto —Hinata le respondió enseguida y rodó los ojos. Luego, se acercó a Komaeda otra vez. Sin embargo, esta vez no parecía tener la vista puesta en su boca.

El albino no podía evitar sentirse confundido por un instante, hasta que sintió la boca de Hinata atacar su cuello y todo se nubló aún más que antes. Su piel era tan sensible allí, sentía que estaba en el paraíso. Se retorcía entre las sábanas, y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Se avergonzaba al saber que seguramente Hinata lo había escuchado.

Este último, mientras, succionaba su piel. Primero había sido suave, pero no tardó en comenzar a morderlo. No era como lo sucedido con su labio. En realidad, se trataba de algo así como una combinación entre un beso y una mordida. Le parecía algo extraño, quizás simplemente no era un experto en ese tipo de cosas.

—Hi... Hinata... —susurró el nombre del otro entre gemidos.

Estaba tan perdido, pero tan saciado...

Sus ojos no tardaron en cerrarse, seguramente incluso se quedó dormido ante ese tipo de tacto. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada.

**+++++++**

Al otro día...

Bueno, ¿siquiera era de día? Tendría que chequear el reloj del vestíbulo más tarde.

Apenas se levantó, tomó un espejo de mano. Se hallaba escondido, dentro de un cajón de la mesa de noche que correspondía a su habitación. Teniéndolo en mano, decidió verse a sí mismo. Usualmente se sentía feo, y quizás ahora se veía más feo de lo normal por la situación en la que se encontraban. Dos días sin comer... ¿o eran tres? El tiempo era una ilusión en la Casa de la Risa.

Pero más allá de su apariencia, la cual siempre había despreciado, había algunas cosas que le sorprendió encontrar.

Una de sus manos, algo dudosa, alcanzó su cuello para examinarlo. Descubrió, mientras se observaba en el espejo, que estaba cubierto de moretones. Bueno, no era eso exactamente. En realidad, serían...

...

Sintió arder sus mejillas por un momento, recordando la noche anterior. Para ser honesto, pensaba que se había tratado de un extraño sueño causado por el hambre. De todas formas, saber que Hinata era quien había dejado esas marcas... no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado al saber aquello.

Probablemente se quedaría en su cuarto. Su cuello estaba tan lleno de esas marcas que sería de lo más vergonzoso si alguien lo descubría. Eran oscuras y su piel pálida no ayudaba a ocultarlas en lo absoluto.

_Alguien como yo luciendo esto..._

_Qué desagradable..._

Con eso en mente, decidió quedarse en su habitación. A nadie le importaría si estaba muerto o algo parecido, a nadie le importaría si no salía de su cuarto. Si ni él se preocupaba por sí mismo, menos lo harían los demás.

Sin embargo, esto no detuvo sus intentos en vano de querer borrar tales marcas de su cuello. ¿Cómo había hecho Hinata para que fueran tan grandes y oscuras? Solo esperaba que al menos lo hubieran ayudado a contener el hambre...

Por otro lado, Komaeda apenas sabía sobre besos y todo lo relacionado a ellos. No sabía qué hacer contra esas marcas, así que simplemente tendría que quedarse esperando a que desaparecieran con el tiempo.

Solo reafirmaba que se quedaría en su cuarto, y que aquello no supondría ningún problema ya que nadie estaría preocupado por alguien como...

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_¿Quién...?_

¿Acaso alguien ya había sido asesinado? ¿Tan rápido? Bueno, no era como si su suerte estuviera de su lado siempre, así que no le quedaba otra opción que mostrarle esas "inocentes" marcas en su cuello a los demás mientras investigaban.

_Qué desesperación... ¡Al menos una gran esperanza vendrá luego!_

Se puso su abrigo verde y le subió la cremallera hasta que su cuello apenas era visible. Lucía sospechoso, pero era seguramente menos vergonzoso que andar por ahí usando un collar de chupetones. También tomó la capucha y cubrió gran parte de su cabello con ella, solo diría que tenía frío si alguien preguntaba acerca de su tan inusual forma de vestir.

Luego, se acercó a la puerta y, finalmente, la abrió... para encontrarse a Hinata del otro lado. Por supuesto, sería la única persona que lo iría a buscar.

—¡Hinata-kun! Déjame adivinar, ¿alguien ha sido asesinado? —El chico parado adelante suyo pestañeó varias veces antes de responderle.

—¿No...? S-Solo... vine a aquí a ver si estabas bien y... Espera, ¿P-Por qué estás vestido así? —Ahora era Komaeda el que no sabía cómo responder, dio un paso hacia atrás y Hinata entró en su habitación.

—Oh, ¿estás preocupado por mí? No deberías, ¡estoy bien!

—Sigues sin decirme por qué te ves tan raro, ¿Tienes fiebre o algo así? —Una vez adentro de la habitación, Hinata cerró la puerta tras él.

—Creo que todos nos estamos sintiendo enfermos, no puedo ser el único... ¿verdad? —respondió Komaeda, encogiéndose de hombros. Hinata, sin embargo, no parecía convencido en lo absoluto.

—Mira. Ayer, tú...

—Me dormí. Sí, lo siento por ser tan patético —interrumpió a Hinata. A pesar de su autodesprecio, no se sentía mal en lo absoluto—. Pero me siento bien, Hinata-kun. ¡No te preocupes! Siéntete libre de ir a verificar que los demás también lo estén, ya que si eres tan amable conmigo se supone que harás lo mismo con los demás Definitivos, ¿no es así?

Cayeron un profundo silencio, Hinata seguía viéndose confundido. Se acercó al suertudo, impávido.

—Puedo... ¿Puedo ver tu cuello?

—¿M-Mi cuello? -Komaeda comenzó a retroceder instintivamente, alarmado—. ¿Por qué querrías eso, Hinata-kun?

—Solo déjame ver...

Komaeda no podía seguir retrocediendo. La cama estaba justo detrás de él, y Hinata justo a su frente, extremadamente cerca. No tenía vía de escape posible.

No pudo seguir quejándose, Hinata alcanzó su abrigo y lo desabrochó tan rápido que de ninguna manera lo podría haber prevenido. Tan pronto como Hinata _los_ vio, su mirada inexpresiva cambió a una de asombro.

—Oh, mierda...

—Lo sé, es tan desagradable... —respondió, desviando la vista. De reojo seguía observando a Hinata, este negaba con la cabeza e incluso alzó sus manos como si quisiera alcanzar el cuello del otro, pero pronto las alejó.

—N-No. Quiero decir... L-Lo siento, yo...

—Lo sé. Hacerle algo así a alguien como yo no es lo más lindo, lo entiendo. —Komaeda se encogió de hombros.

Silencio nuevamente. ¿En qué se equivocaba? Komaeda estaba diciendo lo que de verdad sentía. De verdad pensaba que Hinata había cometido un error la noche anterior, uno enorme. Y no lo culpaba, era culpa del hambre después de todo.

—Así que —continuó hablando—, si solo has venido a disculparte, no quiero robarte más tiempo y...

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, Hinata amenazó con acercarse incluso más y en su vano intento de retroceder terminó cayendo sobre la cama.

Hinata no perdió el tiempo, otra vez estaba acorralándolo mientras se mantenía sobre él, una escena similar a la de la noche anterior. No obstante, esta vez el moreno estaba frunciendo el ceño y Komaeda se sentía un poco intimidado por su mirada fija.

—¿Q-Qué ocurre, Hinata-kun?

—Ya deja de actuar así. No es como si... —respondió Hinata, pero pronto se interrumpió a sí mismo. Su seriedad se transformaba en vergüenza de a poco, Komaeda lo notó apenas lo vio desviar la vista a un costado—. No estaba tan perdido como para no saber lo que estaba haciendo anoche...

Ante esa respuesta, Komaeda se quedó pestañando.

—¿Estás seguro? —se limitó a preguntar.

Era imposible ¿por qué Hinata habría querido hacer cosas tan íntimas con alguien como él? Era ridículo, esa era la única conclusión que tenía en mente.

—Si acaso solo sientes pena puedes decirlo, no me voy a enfadar porque me digas la verdad...

—Ya cállate. No hagas que quiera arrepentirme de mis palabras.

_Deberías hacerlo..._

Hinata no parecía enfadado con él, lo cual no le parecía correcto. Por supuesto, Komaeda se sentía en el paraíso, pues la persona que más admiraba, que más amaba, estaba sobre él y admitía que no se arrepentía de haberlo besado la noche anterior. Era el chico más feliz del mundo, pero...

Su suerte...

Ese era el problema.

De alguna manera, sentía que ese día era más consciente de sus acciones que el anterior, quizás porque había logrado dormir quién sabe cuántas horas más. Pero, incluso así, tan pronto como Hinata comenzó a cortar la distancia entre ellos, no pudo evitar sentirse otra vez demasiado débil. Con la espalda pegada a la cama y Hinata sobre él, no había manera que pudiera tener control sobre sus pensamientos.

De repente, dejó de pensar en su horrible talento. Ya de por sí el hambre lo estaba matando por dentro.

¿Eso era mala suerte? Entonces... algo bueno tendría que venir después. Quizás tenía permitido divertirse un poco de momento.

—Komaeda —Hinata lo llamó, sacándolo un poco de sus pensamientos—. Estás muy callado...

—Yo... Tú... —balbuceaba, su mirada no encontraba un punto fijo. Pronto, posó sus ojos en los de Hinata y una leve carcajada se le escapó—. Estás sobre mí, Hinata-kun. Qué divertido...

—Si ese es el problema, entonces puedo... —Y tan pronto como Hinata comenzó a retroceder, Komaeda lo atrajo de vuelta a la cama.

No era fuerte en lo absoluto, pero Hinata estaba igual de debilitado que él por el hambre, así que tener una buena estabilidad no era posible. Sin embargo, eso no explicaba cómo Komaeda había terminado ahora sobre Hinata, él tampoco lo entendía. Era extraño, muy inesperado. No lo estaba pensando a fondo, pero tampoco le importaba.

Hinata reposaba debajo suyo, ¿acaso eso era un sueño? Comenzó a sentirse cada vez más débil con el pasar del tiempo.

—¿K-Komaeda...?

—Hinata-kun, ¿me dejarías...?

Mientras más mantenía fija la mirada, más hambre tenía.

Hambre. Hambre. Hambre. Hambre. Hambre...

Sintió una especie de déjà vu, pero esta vez se daba al revés. Lo único que se mantenía igual era el hecho de que Komaeda estaba volviendo a comenzar todo, aunque no dejaba de estar asustado.

Básicamente estaba jugándole en contra a su suerte, lo cual era demasiado peligroso. Pero no podía evitarlo, pensar estaba fuera del asunto, pues no tenía por qué pensar cuando su boca estaba presionada a la de Hinata. Solamente tenía que dejar que todo fluyera, apagando su mente.

Y se sentía como si Hinata estuviera igual que él, porque le seguía la corriente. Sin embargo, esta vez Komaeda estaba tomando mucho mejor el control. Saboreaba los labios de Hinata tanto como podía, siendo lo único que probaba en tanto tiempo. No le importaría morir con el sabor de su boca como última cena, al menos sería una muerte significativa.

Lo que estaba intentando probar de verdad funcionaba. Se sentía menos hambriento, debía admitir. Pero aquello era lo último que quería probar...

Se apartó de la boca de Hinata, respirando con dificultad. De repente, no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer después. Al menos, podía decir que Hinata se veía tan perdido como él la noche anterior.

—Komaeda...

O quizás no.

—¿Q-Qué sucede, Hinata-kun?

—Tú...

No siguió hablando, pero Komaeda no lo había interrumpido. Sin estar del todo seguro acerca de qué significaba aquello, se limitó a guiar una de sus manos hacia el cuello del moreno. Tomaba un poco de ventaja de la situación, lentamente esa misma mano viajó a través del torso de Hinata. Disfrutando el tacto, disfrutando el momento...

Si iban a morir así, de hambre, al menos tendría una excusa para divertirse y dejar volar su imaginación

Una vez que alcanzó el cuello de Hinata, se quedó viéndolo por unos momentos sin saber qué hacer después. Una parte de él no veía correcta la idea de dejar a Hinata con las mismas marcas que él le había hecho, sería demasiado. No obstante, también lo pensaba como una oportunidad... incluso si no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer algo así.

Sin importarle mucho su falta de experiencia, atacó su cuello y comenzó a besarlo. Sí, eran solo besos en un principio. Podía escuchar los suaves jadeos provenientes de la boca de Hinata, ¿acaso lo estaba disfrutando? Las mejillas de Komaeda ardían.

Trató de recordar qué se sentía cuando Hinata besaba su cuello... Succionado y mordiéndolo...

No pudo evitar que le excitara la idea con solo recordarla, y con eso en mente trató de imitar las acciones de Hinata. Mordió un poco la piel, sintiendo cómo su saliva se derramaba por el cuello del otro. De verdad, estaba tan hambriento que no tenía tiempo de avergonzarse de sus acciones. De verdad que ya no le importaba nada.

Sin embargo, no quería morder ni succionar demasiado. Recordaba que Hinata no había sido cuidadoso, pero él no quería ser así.

Se separaron, y probablemente tenía saliva escapándose por las comisuras de sus labios, porque Hinata soltó una pequeña risa y llevó una mano hacia la boca de Komaeda para limpiarla.

—¿S-Sucede algo...? —Komaeda apenas podía respirar, le faltaba un poco el aire.

—Estás siendo muy... suave...

—Oh... Eso quiere decir...

Tomó la mano de Hinata que había limpiado su saliva, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—¿Acaso prefieres que te trate diferente?

Mantenía la mirada fija en la mano de Hinata. Notaba lo pronunciadas que sus venas se veían al dorso de ella, y sus dedos eran largos y finos...

Tentador, sí, demasiado.

Definitivamente seguía teniendo demasiada hambre.

—¿Quieres que sea menos suave contigo, Hinata-kun?

—Mientras no me mates... —respondió Hinata, una mirada lánguida lo observaba fijamente. Komaeda esbozó una sonrisa más amplia.

—No te preocupes por eso, preferiría que tú me usases a mí para cometer un asesinato. —Apoyó la mano de Hinata nuevamente sobre su mejilla—, si esa es tu esperanza...

Vio como el moreno tragaba en seco, quizás no le entusiasmaba su idea... lo cual era una verdadera lástima. Tal vez debía provocar su atención de aquella forma...

Por mucho que el placebo de los besos le sirviera, no podía evitar seguir sintiéndose hambriento. Se había quedado bastante tiempo examinando la mano de Hinata, el contacto de sus dedos entrelazándose le brindaba la paz que le hacía falta, pero solo le daba más hambre.

Se relamió, como si aquello pudiera desviar sus torcidas ideas. No obstante, aquello no fue suficiente. No tardó en llevar los dedos de Hinata a su boca, ambos quedaron igual de sorprendidos. Los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que parecían querer trascender su cuerpo.

Komaeda buscaba la paz interior mientras su lengua jugaba con la longitud de los dedos de Hinata. Mantenía la mirada fija en él, esperando el espanto de su parte. Sin embargo, estaba estupefacto, tieso.

¿Realmente no le importaba? Debía admitir que se arrepentía un poco, pero tan pronto como intentaba soltar la mano del otro, Hinata volvía a llevar los dedos a su boca.

Sí, definitivamente no se hallaba en sus cabales.

No sabía muy bien cómo definir la situación. ¿Estaba realmente desesperado? Esa presión que los latidos de su corazón le provocaban daba indicios de que sí sentía desesperación. Solo esperaba que la esperanza viniera, estaba ansioso por descubrir qué le traía su suerte...

Quizás le traía algo de comer.

...

Otra vez, su juicio se había nublado por el hambre. Tan fuera de sí se hallaba, que tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba desabrochando los pantalones de Hinata. Eso, de todas formas, no lo detuvo en su camino. Ninguno decidió detenerse tampoco.

Poco le había costado atreverse a acercarse a esa zona, menos le iba a importar hacerse cargo del problema que suponía la erección de Hinata. No obstante, le tomó varios segundos pensar qué hacer después. Su mano derecha se aferraba al miembro del otro como si de una paleta se tratara, sus ojos se habían clavado en esa escena. Notaba cómo comenzaba a salivar, más hambriento que nunca, y tener enfocada la vista en aquella zona no ayudaba en nada. La erección palpitaba bajo el agarre de su mano, tuvo que comenzar a moverla un poco como si eso fuera de ayuda.

Hinata echó la cabeza para atrás, quería suponer que sus jadeos significaban que lo estaba disfrutando. Komaeda se sentía algo egoísta, estaba pensando que podía sacar ventaja de la situación.

Su suerte seguramente se lo pagaría caro, eso estaba asegurado. Se mordía los labios, al punto en el que sentía que le volvería a sangrar como cuando Hinata lo había mordido. Pensar en eso le causó unas sensaciones extrañas en el estómago...

Quería creer que volvían a ser las mariposas.

Pero sabía que se trataba de hambre...

Y no de cualquier hambre, sino de otro tipo. Uno que le avergonzaba admitir que tenía.

Se metió la tentadora erección de Hinata en su boca, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Quisiera admitirlo o no, estaba muy deseoso de probarla. Subía y bajaba su cabeza a un ritmo bastante lento, saboreando cada centímetro del miembro del otro. De todos modos, le encontró un ritmo que parecía saciarlo a él y a Hinata al mismo tiempo. Este último seguía jadeando, mientras tiraba los mechones del cabello Komaeda hacia atrás.

Lo sostenía con suavidad, igualmente. Sin embargo, en un momento lo sostuvo con fuerza. El suertudo estaba tan entusiasmado en su accionar que ni se percató del cambio de fuerza en el agarre, no le encontraba significado alguno.

—K-Komaeda... —gimió su nombre y no pudo evitar levantar la vista, esperando una respuesta.

No tardó en encontrarla, en el momento que un cálido y viscoso liquido se expandió por su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No caía todavía muy en cuenta de la situación, lentamente soltó el miembro de Hinata y comenzó a retroceder.

Se sentó en la cama, mientras observaba cómo el otro chico seguía jadeando y también le devolvía la mirada. Komaeda todavía no tragaba, sus papilas gustativas incluso se habían acostumbrado a ese extraño sabor en su boca. Todavía clavando la mirada en Hinata, utilizó lo que le quedaba de fuerza de voluntad para, finalmente, tragar.

Una vez lo hizo, respiró profundamente. Le costó, estaba bastante agitado. Veía que Hinata también lo estaba, lo cual debía traerle algo de alivio.

Sin embargo...

_No..._

_Esto está muy mal..._

Quizás se estaba aferrando demasiado a las sábanas, algo aterrado, pues Hinata se había dado cuenta que le sucedía algo.

—Ey, Komaeda, ¿estás bien?

Bajó la vista y una risa se le escapó. Pronto, llevó una mano para cubrirse la boca. Volvió a salivar, y volvió a tragar. Una sonrisa culpable se extendió en su rostro, y Hinata parecía confundido con respecto a eso.

—Tú...

—Hinata-kun, esto es demasiado. Debe haberse sentido fatal que alguien como yo se aprovechara de ti de esta forma.

—¿Aprovechar...? —Hinata inquirió, pero Komaeda se limitó a mantener la vista desviada mientras continuaba hablando. Mejor dicho, balbuceando.

—Tú no has sacado ninguna ventaja más que perder energía, y yo...

_Al menos he bebido algo, supongo._

_..._

_Qué desagradable de mi parte._

—Es demasiado egoísta que solo yo lo disfrute, quizás... —Soltando un pesado suspiro, sus temblorosos y cristalinos ojos dirigieron su vista finalmente hacia Hinata—. ¿Acaso no quieres aprovecharte tú también?

—¿Eh?

El otro chico no le respondía con claridad, pero Komaeda no sabía cómo explicarse. Su mente era un desorden, un entretejido de palabras sueltas que no lograba enlazar, solo "suerte", "desesperación" y "esperanza" eran términos que lo mantenían un poco en tema.

—N-No quiero na...

—Creo que lo he dicho antes, pero me gustaría recordarte: en caso de emergencia, no me molestaría que me usaras como comida... ¿Acaso no sería una forma de vengarte por lo desagradable que he sido? Quiero decir, alguien como...

Y antes de que pudiera seguir balbuceando, Hinata lo tomó por los hombros. Mantenía sus ojos clavados en los suyos a una distancia que amenazaba su privacidad. Tragó, esta vez en seco, y aunque se hallaba algo mareado por la interrupción, no le quitó los ojos de encima a Hinata. Estaba frunciendo el ceño, solo entendía que su mala suerte seguro no iba a tardar en quitarle a Hinata de su lado, estaba perfectamente preparado para eso. Quizás ese era el momento, lo esperaba de brazos abiertos. Siempre era así.

Sin embargo...

—No quiero nada a cambio, fue suficiente distracción compartir tiempo contigo... Quiero decir, no solo fue una distracción, realmente quería estar aquí... Por algo vine, ¿no es así? —Luego de darle varios sacudones por los hombros, llevó una mano para apartar un mechón de cabello del medio del rostro. Quizás pensaba que así de verdad lo iba a ver, que así iba a poder lograr que el desorden de la mente de Komaeda desapareciera. En cierto punto el suertudo lo sintió así, pero sabía que permitirse tal comodidad solo postergaría lo inevitable.

—Es... ¿Es en serio?

El corazón de Komaeda latía más fuerte de lo habitual. Tenía el ligero presentimiento de que algo malo debía suceder, su suerte se estaba tardando demasiado. ¿Por qué Hinata no lo odiaba? ¿Por qué se mantenía a su lado? ¿Acaso no entendía que, si continuaba así, podía pasarle algo horrible?

Hacía lo posible, consciente o inconscientemente, para alejarlo. Siempre volvía, nada servía contra él. Y disfrutaba tanto su compañía, eso era lo que más lo lastimaba: encariñarse lo llevaría a desesperarse aún más de lo que su corazón podía aguantar.

No solía estar así de sensible, pero el hambre, el ambiente de matanza mutua y los sentimientos hacia Hinata que intentaba negar, todas esas cuestiones lo querían derrumbar.

Se hallaba en el punto máximo de desesperación sin haberse topado todavía con los infortunios de su suerte...

¿O acaso todo ese revoltijo de sentimientos era provocado por su talento? El dilema se hizo presente en su cabeza solo para desesperarlo más. Quería que no le importara, pero sabía que con su suerte no podía descuidarse ni por un segundo.

Esa era su maldición, estaba condenado a jamás dejar de pensar en eso. Cada segundo que lo ignorara, resultaba en eternas horas de sufrimiento como castigo. Estaba preparado para eso, porque lo esperaba, pero eso no quería decir que le gustase que sucediera.

Esbozó una sonrisa, haciendo todo lo posible para disfrutar el momento.

—Hinata-kun —lo llamó y tomó sus manos, envolviéndolas con las suyas—. Estoy muy agradecido de tu compañía.

—Hasta que al fin vuelves a la normalidad. —Hinata rodó los ojos y presionó su frente con la del otro, parecía aceptar la presión que Komaeda ejercía sobre sus manos, este último solo esperaba que no se notara lo mucho que estaba temblando, su corazón latía demasiado rápido—. E-Espero que podamos salir de aquí... sin que nadie salga muerto.

—No te preocupes, Hinata-kun.

Komaeda amplió su sonrisa. Le ardían los ojos, sabía que un mar de lágrimas quería asomarse, pero no lo dejaría hacer notar.

—Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, ¿verdad?

A pesar de que sentía que todo se derrumbaba, a pesar de saber que su suerte seguramente planeaba algo muy perverso para su destino, no debía dejarse vencer por ella.

Sin importar los obstáculos, debía seguir avanzando.

Tenía esperanza de que todo valdría la pena.

Su estómago seguía retorciéndose...

Sí, esas mariposas en el estómago dolían, pero todo valdría la pena al final.

Solo tenía que tener esperanza. 

**Author's Note:**

> Quería publicar esto bien en el medio del Martes 13 de Octubre. Ya saben, es un mes bastante spooky y justo coincide que hay un martes trece en él~
> 
> Es un día que se asocia con la mala suerte, así que tener el punto de vista de Komaeda era un deber!
> 
> Desafortunadamente, estoy haciendo las notas un Miércoles 14, me he fallado a mí misma TTwTT
> 
> Con respecto al fic, es uno muy extraño pero que tenía muchas ganas de terminar!! En tumblr tengo escrito (en inglés) un oneshot llamado Love Bite que tiene una trama similar, pues es la "segunda versión". Este oneshot es la primera, jamás la había terminado ni publicado.
> 
> Amo el capítulo 4 de SDR2, amo la Casa de la Risa y no supero las habitaciones de los chicos~
> 
> Quise saciar mi sed escribiendo esto, sepan disculparme :'3


End file.
